


Here to Serve

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Open Relationships, Other, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Jazz gives a mean sensory door hinge massage





	Here to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> sumkitty said: Jazz/Bluestreak, Guilty Pleasure?

                “Ohhhhh…” Bluestreak moaned, fingers kneading the berth covers. “That’s it… right there… you’re such a good pet.”

                “Thank you, Master,” Jazz replied demurely, digits pressing firmly against Bluestreak’s doorwing hinges. His thumbs dug into the plating on Bluestreak’s back just below the hinges and he went strutless.

                “I should have you do this more often,” Bluestreak mumbled, face smushed into the bed. His chevron was rubbing uncomfortably against the blanket, but he could care less. The relaxation of tight cables within his back was more than worth it.

                “Any time you’d like, Master. I’m here to serve.”

                Jazz leaned forward on his palms, shifting armor plates this way and that to better align them. It hurt, but it also felt delicious, and Bluestreak almost missed the rub of Jazz’s spike head against Bluestreak’s lower back.

                His pet was perched atop Bluestreak’s aft, knees clamped against his sides. Now that Bluestreak expanded his sensory input a little farther down from the agonizing pleasure of his doorwings, he could feel warm trickles seeping between his thighs.

                Jazz always did get so excited when he pleased his Master.


End file.
